


It's Okay if You Want it.

by chassity003



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassity003/pseuds/chassity003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After How a Bill Becomes a Law, I couldn't resist. This is kind of a continuation of that episode, so, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay if You Want it.

"How much longerrrrrr?" April asked.  
"Well, considering my last response was 'about twelve more minutes,' and you asked me 6 minutes ago, we will arrive in Pawnee in about 6 minutes."  
"What are you, a GPS?" She picked up her Route 44 Coca-Cola from the cup holder in the car's console and took a long drink from it.   
"No, but I have one, if you didn't notice it attached to the car's dashboard, two feet from you." Ben said. About 7 seconds later, he glanced at her. "Good lord, April how do you fit so much liquid into your body?"  
"Magic." She said sarcastically. The cup was empty now. She made one last attempt at getting some liquid out before she tossed it at Ben.   
"Hey, watch it! I'm driving here!" He shouted playfully. She looked out the window and tried to suppress a smile.

***************************  
It was only a few more minutes--six to be exact--until they got turned down the main road in Pawnee--Pawnee Road. They were welcomed home by the infamous "First in Friendship, Fourth in Obesity" town sign, JJ's diner, Pawnee's Public Library, and finally, their actual home.  
"God I hate it here why did we have to come?!"  
"On that note, we're home. I'm going to drop you and the luggage off and go surprise Leslie. Need anything?"  
"Forty-two cans of Coca-Cola and a box of condoms. Pow." She pointed two fingers at him and imitated two guns. He glared at her, but she was already getting out of the car, and had her back turned. She didn't even bother to grab her things before running inside the house. Ben shook his head at her, but smiled before unpacking their luggage. He tried to get it all in one go, and soon realized he bit off more than he could chew. Still, though, he made it up the driveway, and eventually to the door.   
When he finally got inside, he heard a loud "UGH" come from April. She stomped out of her and Andy's bedroom and plopped herself down onto the couch.  
"What's... Wrong...?" Ben asked, suitcases in hand.  
"Andy isn't here and he didn't pay his phone bill! I think he's at work or something."  
"Oh, well, uhm," Ben started pondering. "How about we go get Leslie and hit up JJ's?"  
"Ew, so I can watch you guys make out all over a plate of waffles? No thanks."  
"Come on, you know we have more respect than to do something like that in a public place. Besides, Leslie would be thrilled to see you."  
"Fine, whatever." She got up, and trudged past Ben. By the time he had gotten outside and locked the door, she was already in the car, ready to go.

***************************  
Although the drive to Leslie's house was a short one, they had managed to have two fights before reaching her house. One over Ben's music choice, and the other because Ben wouldn't stop and let April pet a group of squirrels quarreling over an acorn.  
Ben had a key to Leslie's house, so he unlocked the door, and walked in. April follwed him, and quickly found her place on the couch. Ben heard a blow dryer going, and thought that it would make an excellent opportunity to scare Leslie.  
He walked into the bathroom, and poked her side. "AAAH!" She screamed. When she turned and saw who had just poked her, a smile spread across her face. "Ben! What are you doing here? I mean... hellohoneygoodtoseeyouwhat?"  
"April and I flew in this morning. It feels good to be back."  
She flung herself at him and gave him a huge hug. "You're the sweetest boyfriend ever. Now turn around and let me see the butt."  
"EW." They heard from the living room.  
"April's here too?" Her face lit up. "Hi April!" She said as she ran into the living room. She sat down beside April and hugged her.   
April's eyes widened. "No. No. No."  
"Sorry April I know you don't like hugs. I just missed you guys so much!"  
"April and I were thinking about heading to JJ's if you wanted to come."  
"Ooh, you guys are hungry from the trip, eh? Okay, I'm always up for some JJ's!"  
"Do you wanna finish getting dressed?" Ben asked. Leslie was still in her pajamas.  
"Oh, yes!" She got up to get dressed. Stopping mid walk, she turned around. "Oh no, what time is it?"   
Ben looked at his cell phone. "A quarter past one."   
"Ugh I forgot, I am supposed to be speaking at the Pawnee Middle School today at two o clock! Maybe we could get some dinner instead!"   
They discussed alternate plans of hanging out. Ben decided that he and Leslie should go to a fancier restaurant for dinner that night, and that he and April would grab JJ's for now.

***************************  
When they arrived at JJ's diner, April looked around at all of the elderly people, and whispered, "gross, is this where you take all of your girlfriends?"  
"No, this is JJ's diner. It's basically a Pawnee food group... Have you never been here?"  
"No, Leslie makes it sound terrible." He glanced at her, and led them to their seats.  
They sat down at a table. Ben ordered two waffles, with blueberries.   
"And what can I get for you, little lady?" The waitress asked April.  
"Uhm, I'll have what he's having." She glared at the waitress. "I guess"  
"Coming right up." She took their menus and waled to the kitchen.  
"Man, I really wish Leslie could've come. I wonder-"  
"GOD SHE ISN'T EVEN HERE AND I STILL FEEL LIKE I'M WATCHING YOU TWO MAKE OUT."  
"Sorry, I-"  
"Shut up."  
They spent the next ten minutes in complete silence. When their food arrived, Ben finally spoke. "Thank you ma'am."  
The waitress said, "you're welcome" and walked away.  
"These look amazing. What do you think?"  
"Whatever." She took a huge bite.  
"Listen, April, we had a good thing going earlier and I'm sorry I ruined it. We have to drive all the way back to the airport together, we might as well make the best of it."  
"Good let's get out of here and go back to my place, Benji."  
"You're impossible."  
"You're hott."  
He glared at her and they finished their meal in silence. This time it was voluntary.  
When they were both finished, they got into the car. Before going anywhere, Ben said, "Back home, I guess. Any objections?"  
"Yes."  
"What might that be?"  
"WE'RE NOT MOVING YET."  
"God, okay, I'm on it." He put the car into reverse and almost hit another car attempting to back out. 

***************************  
They arrived home and April turned on the TV. Ben didn't object to it, and just went into his room.  
He began unpacking his things when April barged into his bedroom. She stood in the doorway, more than 5 feet from him. "I'm sorry, okay?"  
"I could have been naked or on a private website, April!"  
"Not gonna accept my apology?" She took two small steps forward, cocking her head and biting her lip as she asked the question.  
"I accept it, but this is the one place in the house I can get away from people and focus."  
"Not anymore." She moved even closer, pushed him onto the bed, and before either of them knew what was going on,they were kissing. Ben didn't reject, at first, until he realized that the lips he was kissing weren't supposed to be kissed by him.   
He tried his best to push her off, but she was much stronger than him, so he spoke instead. He attempted to ask, "What are you doing, April?" however all that came out was "Whummar yer dern Arprul?" She seemed to have understood, though, because she stopped, and moved her face no more than three inches from his.  
With a sly smile, she responded, "What are you doing, Ben? I'm only doing what you wanted me to."  
"This isn't--No! this isn't right! You're married!"  
"It's right if we both want it." She began planting gentle kisses along his jawbone. Ben wanted it, so badly. After contemplating it for a few seconds, he decided to give in. He gave a deep sigh, and resumed kissing her. They were horizontal now, and she was unbuttoning his jeans.  
He groaned.   
She pulled his pants completely off.   
He pulled her shirt off.   
She unbuttoned her own jeans,  
He took them off.   
She pulled his shirt off.  
He sat up and pulled her toward him.  
April leaned over and pulled a condom out of his side table, and smoothly put it on Ben. She sat carefully on his dick, and watched his face twist in pleasure as she did. She smiled that smile that could either mean she's genuinely impressed with you, or plotting against you. Ben couldn't see it though, because his eyes were only half open. She pressed her body against his, closing the final 6 inches into virtually no space whatsoever.  
She ground against him as hard as she could. He groaned louder and louder, and she matched him. He had become fixated on her breasts, and began biting her nipples in between thrusts. She had become fixated on his hair, and ran her fingers through it as she moaned into his ear.   
She pushed him down, so that she was laying on top of him again, and went more slowly this time. Their groans became less frequent, but deeper as they both neared orgasm. Ben ran his hands along April's back, and enjoyed seeing April's face as he hit sensitive spots.  
"Oh, fuck," Ben moaned as their encounter neared it's end. April let out a huge moan, and began screaming, loudly. Ben followed her. She collapsed onto him and laid on his chest for a few minutes. Once she recovered, she climbed off of him and flopped down on the bed. They both stared at the ceiling for a few more moments until their breathing steadied. April turned her head and watched Ben's chest rise and fall. She didn't know what to say, so she turned her head back to the ceiling.   
Ben turned to her. He ran his eyes along the curves of her body. Once they met her face, she was looking at him again.   
"That... Was..."  
As he spoke, she turned toward him. "I know." She smirked.  
"Amazing" He responded. "I'm gonna be honest here, I have thought about making love to you for so long."  
"Ugh, stop, I know where you're going with this." She put her hand over his mouth.  
"On the desk in my off--" He started.  
"--NOPE" She finished. Laughing, she climbed out of bed and put her clothes on.   
Ben sat up and followed suit. "You're extremely beautiful, though, April."  
She walked out of the room.  
***************************  
Ben picked up the phone to call Leslie. It was almost time for them to get dinner. She didn't answer, so he decided he'd make a trip over, and surprise her. He said goodbye to April, who was now sitting on the couch eating dinner with a passed out Andy. She smiled at him.  
As he drove over, his stomach fluttered with nervousness. He felt bad for having sex with April, but they wouldn't do it again, ever, right? Of course not. It was a one time thing, to get the urge out of the way. Leslie would never know, and he'd be faithful to her for the rest of the their lives.  
He arrived at her house. All of the lights were turned off, and her car was gone, so he waited in the driveway and listened to one of his mixed Cd's. Once she pulled into the driveway, Ben had fallen asleep. She scared him by knocking on the window and shouting "Surprise!" When he realized who it was, he smiled and opened the door.   
"Hey, there."  
"Hey sexy butt-king"  
He laughed.  
Ben had missed this, a lot. The two of them laughing together. He bent down to kiss her, savoring the feeling of her lips.  
When they parted, he smiled at her, and walked around to the passenger side door to open it for her. She got in and buckled her seatbelt. He got in on the driver's side and did the same.  
"Ready?" He asked.   
"Ready!"  
They backed out of Leslie's driveway as she began to tell him about her speech she had given to the middle schoolers. Ben smiled at her and thought about how lucky he was. Engaging in her conversation, he let his mind wander from that afternoon, from Washington, and from everything else in the world. He was glad to be back where they belonged.


End file.
